bradybunchfandomcom-20200214-history
A Very Brady Sequel
A Very Brady Sequel is a 1996 comedy film and sequel to 1995's The Brady Bunch Movie. Both films are parodies of and homages to the classic 1969–1974 ABC-TV television sitcom series The Brady Bunch. The film was directed by Arlene Sanford (in her feature film directorial debut) and stars Shelley Long and Gary Cole as Carol and Mike Brady. The film was a box office success, although not as successful as The Brady Bunch Movie. A second sequel, the made-for-television The Brady Bunch in the White House, aired in November 2002. Summary Following its predecessor, the film places the 1970s Brady Bunch family in a contemporary 1990s setting, where much of the humor is derived from the resulting culture clash and the utter lack of awareness they show toward their relatively unusual lifestyle. One evening, a man claiming to be Carol's long-lost first husband, Roy Martin, shows up at the suburban Brady residence. He is actually a con man named Trevor Thomas and is there to steal their familiar horse statue that is actually a $20 million ancient artifact. They, portrayed as naïve, believe his story about suffering from amnesia and having plastic surgery after being injured. Throughout Trevor's stay, he is openly hostile to them, his sarcasm and insults completely going over their heads. Eventually, Trevor’s ruse is uncovered by Bobby and Cindy; in retaliation, he kidnaps Carol and takes her and the artifact to a buyer in Hawaii. The remaining Brady family travels to Hawaii to save her and foil his plans. Greg and Marcia both want to move out of their shared rooms and when neither wants to back down, they have to share the attic together. When Trevor's arrival suggests that Carol and Mike might not be married, Greg and Marcia believe that they are technically not related. That leads them to realize they are in love with each other, but try to hide it from one another throughout the movie. Eventually both cave in and they share a kiss. Jan makes up a pretend boyfriend named George Glass in order to make herself seem more popular. Jan then meets a real boy named George Glass during the family's trip to Hawaii. Peter, who is trying to decide what career path to choose, starts idolizing and emulating Trevor. Bobby and Cindy start a "Detective Agency" hunting down her missing doll, an act that inadvertently leads them to discover Trevor's true intentions. Cast *Gary Cole as Mike Brady *Shelley Long as Carol Brady *Tim Matheson as Roy Martin/Trevor Thomas *RuPaul as Mrs. Cummings *Henriette Mantel as Alice Nelson *Christopher Daniel Barnes as Greg Brady *Christine Taylor as Marcia Brady *Paul Sutera as Peter Brady *Jennifer Elise Cox as Jan Brady *Jesse Lee Soffer as Bobby Brady *Olivia Hack as Cindy Brady *Whip Hubley as Explorer / Dead Husband *Whitney Rydbeck as Auctioneer *Sue Casey as Art Patron #1 *Gregory White as Art Patron #2 The film also features a variety of cameos, including RuPaul, Zsa Zsa Gabor, Rosie O'Donnell, Barbara Eden, David Spade (uncredited as the hairstylist), Richard Belzer and John Hillerman. Events from the Show * The Brady Bunch Kids were building a house of cards. - "54-40 and Fight" * Cindy's doll was missing and Bobby has to solve the mystery. - "Kitty Karry-All Is Missing" * The Bradys went on a journey to Hawaii. - "Hawaii Bound" * Jan's imaginary boyfriend, George Glass. - "The Not-So-Ugly Duckling" * Marcia listens to Davy Jones on her radio. - "Getting Davy Jones" * Roy's hallucination is animated in the style of the cartoon series The Brady Kids Reception The film received generally mixed reviews from film critics. It currently holds a 52% rating on Rotten Tomatoes. Nonetheless the film grossed $7,052,045 on opening weekend in August 1996 debuting on 2,147 screens. Gross sales are estimated at $21,397,954. References Category:Movies Category:Bradypedia